Memories of Famiglia
by truthful night
Summary: As I fall, these memories flow through me. Memories of the future. How fun those days seem, yet they will never come now. Sayonara, the famiglia I never met.
1. Chapter 1

_Another no good day. _Tsuna thought to himself. He stood on the roof holding a math test. In red pen, a poor score of 17 was written at the top. He shredded the paper into tiny pieces and let them be carried by the wind. _Another failed test, another day of being bullied, and yet another instance where I cost the team a point. Is there even a point in me being here? _He stared up at the sky, which shined brightly, as if mocking his horrible day. "Ne, God, do you hate me?" he found himself asking. He found it dumb when there was no answer. How could there be? God didn't exist. If so, then why was his life so miserable? Not even his mother's smile when he got home would ever cheer him up.

The rooftop door squeaked open and Tsuna jumped, only to see Yamamoto. The two mirrored the other's look of surprise. Tsuna saw that the famed baseball player of Namimori had his arm in a sling. "Yamamoto, what are you doing here? You're skipping class."

Yamamoto laughed, though Tsuna felt something was off about it. "You're here too, Tsuna."

"Yeah, well I guess I am. Maybe Hibari will find us here and 'bite us to death.'" They both laughed shakily.

"Too bad he doesn't actually kill people," Yamamoto said solemnly.

"Eh? Too bad?" Why would it be too bad? It's good he doesn't kill people. He wanted to say that, but couldn't for some reason.

"Ah, did I say that out loud?" Yamamoto laughed. "Don't pay too much attention to that. It's nothing, really."

Tsuna gave a nervous smile. "Yamamoto, did you come here to commit suicide?"

Yamamoto stopped smiling and frowned. "Don't try to talk me out of it. I've already made up my mind. There's no meaning in staying in this world if I can't play baseball."

"I have no right to talk you out of it. Not when I'm here for the very same reason." Tsuna leaned against the railing and looked down. What one would see as a plain patch of dirt and grass, he saw as a welcoming invitation to death.

Without him realizing it, he and Yamamoto were on the other side of the fence. How or when that happened, he didn't know. All he knew was that the rooftop was filled with his classmates, no, Yamamoto's classmates.

"Yamamoto, don't do this! You're our star!" one classmate exclaimed. Many voices sounded their agreement. Not one word was said to or about the small brunette standing beside him. The brunette they bullied and teased. Maybe it was because they only cared about Yamamoto. No, not Yamamoto. His talents.

"Sorry. The Baseball God has thrown me away," was all Yamamoto said. Tsuna could hear his unspoken words. _You only see me as a star baseball player and not me as a person. _

Tsuna clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on the fence. Nobody cared about them as individuals. He looked down again. All it took was one step. Just one step and he'd be able to leave. A tear rolled down his cheek. He'd leave so early. He never told Kyoko how he felt. He never told his mom how grateful he was for everything she had done. He would never see his future, not that he expected much from it.

He loosened his hold on the fence and leaned forward slightly. One leg was raised. "How easy it is, to take just one step." The raise leg came down on nothing but air. His fingers held nothing. Nothingness was emphasized on his death, for even his reason for living, his motivation, his existence, were all nothing.

The classmates' voices grew more distant. The next few seconds seemed like an eternity to him as he waited to hit the ground. He knew Yamamoto had jumped because many of the fangirls were screaming. Of course, there was no reaction when he fell. He was just insignificant Dame-Tsuna after all. Why would anyone care about him? He closed his eyes. _Sayonara._

* * *

"Kya!" Nana dropped a plate she was washing. "What do I do? This was Tsu-kun's favorite plate." She was unaware of the events happening only a few moments away, yet she still had a sense of foreboding at the ill omen. She glanced nervously at the door, where her son would surely walk through once school was out. Right?

* * *

It was a rare occasion where Tsuyoshi cut his finger on the knife as he cut a fish. He got out the first-aid kit in a nearby cabinet and started treating it. "This is not good. I can't focus ever since Takeshi broke his arm." He saw his son when he walked out the door. His smile was more strained than usual. He was uneasy when he saw the forgotten baseball in his son's room. He never forgot it, even when he would be running late to school. Tsuyoshi would never know that Yamamoto didn't want to ruin his favorite ball.

* * *

"_Tsu-kun, time for dinner!" called out his mom in a familiar scene._

"_Coming, Kaa-san!" There was a crash. He recognized it as when he tripped down the stairs._

Ah, is this what they call when your life flashes through your eyes?

"_Eh? Dame-Tsuna is the only one left. Who wants him on his team?" the P.E. teacher asked the two captains._

"_We don't want him. Any team he's with always loses. You can have him."_

"_No, you have him. You'll need more players."_

_Various scenes popped up in his head. Then…_

"_Ciaossu. I'm your home tutor, Reborn." _Eh? A baby?

"_My true line of work is assassination. I'm here to train you to be a mafia boss."_

"_Do it with your Dying Will." The baby pointed a gun at him._

"_If a wimp like you becomes the tenth boss, the Vongola Family is finished." It was a boy with silver hair and green eyes. _

"_I was wrong! You are fit to be the boss, Jyuudaime!" The boy was kneeling down in front of him._

"_EH?" Though that Tsuna said that, Tsuna could tell that his eyes suddenly had more life in them. For once, he wasn't seen as Dame-Tsuna._

"_Nyahaha. I'm Lambo-san!" It was a kid in a cow suit with an afro. _

"_Lambo, bad!" Another kid, though this one had a single braid and wore a red Chinese outfit. Tsuna caught a glimpse of a purple before pink smoke flooded his vision._

"_Yare, yare. It seems my younger self has caused you some trouble, young Vongola." A boy in a cow print shirt, looking somewhat similar to the child who called himself Lambo appeared as the pink smoke went away. _

"_EXTREME! Sawada, join the boxing club!" This time, there was an older boy with white hair._

"_Herbivore, I'll bite you to death." _HIIEE! Hibari!

"_Kufufu. I will possess your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said a more sinister boy. His eyes were heterochromatic, with one eye being blue and another being red. His blue hair was fashioned in a hairstyle seeming almost like a pineapple_

"_Boss." This time, it was a girl. She looked much like the other boy, except she had a skull eyepatch over her right eye and purple hair. Tsuna was very surprised and blushed when she kissed that Tsuna on the cheek._

_People he either knew or didn't know popped up in his head, all acting like friends or family. But that Tsuna became so full of life. He was surrounded by friends, even though he was known as Dame-Tsuna. He regretted his choice of ending his life so early. _Was this my future? It seems so…fun. Too bad it's too late now. If only I could have waited a little more.

Sayonara, the famiglia I never met, _he thought with a sad smile._

* * *

**Well, here is my first angtsy fic. This is what happens when you write about Yamamoto committing suicide. You throw Tsuna in there too. This can either stay a oneshot or become a multi-chapter series, depending on how many reviews I get by my next update. And for those of you reviewing, pick a letter so I can decide which idea to go with, not that I'm telling you the ideas directly.**_  
_

**C  
**

**T  
**

**M  
**

**G  
**

**And now I go on to type the next chapter to my other fic. Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a normal day for him. Get up, get dressed, go out for a jog, and go to school. However, in the middle of English class, which he never could understand, an entire class screamed. Urious, the teacher stopped lecturing and everyone turned to look at the windows. Two bodies were seen falling. One of the girls starting screaming, recognizing one of the bodies. "Yamamoto-kun!" Others joined her in screaming. He tried to remember who this Yamamoto was. This Yamamoto must have been pretty well-liked if this many girls were screaming his name.

But then, he heard it. No, it was more like a voice echoed inside his mind. _Sayonara, the famiglia I never met. _All sorts of memories flooded into him. Chasing a small brunette in an attempt to get him to join the boxing club. Training with a baby. Getting lost while climbing a mountain. Fighting with a strange man in order to get his half of the ring. Looking for his friends and being sent to the future. So many events were shown to him in a single instant, and they all circulated around a single brunette. And had he not seen that same brown hair descending? "Sawada!"

Ryohei rose from his seat. His classmates looked at him strangely, but he paid no attention as he ran outside. However, he couldn't see his boss one last time. Too many people were crowding around. All he could see was an ambulance and two stretchers being brought in. He couldn't see the two's faces. Even though the sight probably wasn't a pleasant one, he still wanted to see them. He wanted to know if the good bye was true. He didn't want the boy to die. Not when he still had so much to live for. Those memories proved it. Why couldn't those memories come earlier? Sawada wouldn't commit suicide and he could have someone to talk to instead of being ignored because of his loud voice.

Ryohei looked up at the sun. It was still shining, blissfully ignorant of the death of its sky. That was how he felt. But now, he wasn't ignorant anymore. He was no longer the obnoxiously loud captain of the boxing team. He was the Sun Guardian of the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia. The sun that brightly shines over the famiglia. That was supposed to be his role and yet, he couldn't fulfill it.

A lone cloud blocked the sun's rays and cast a shadow over the area. At the same time, a hand patted Ryohei on the shoulder.

* * *

When he reached the rooftop, he was displeased to see so many herbivores on the roof. In front of them were two others. The weak herbivore who was almost always late to school and a star baseball player. They were on the other side of the fence, just one step away from falling to their doom. He heard the weak herbivore say something before jumping. Surprising, no one reacted to that. The baseball player soon followed and everyone screamed. It was so loud he decided to bite them all to death. They all scattered like the herbivores they were. As the last of them exited, he heard voice. Or did he hear it? It didn't sound like a voice. It was more like a thought. And that voice said only one sentence, one he despised. Sayonara? Such a weak, sentimental word should not be uttered in his presence. Out of irritation, he wanted to bite the source of that voice to death.

Hibari paused in getting out his tonfas. He couldn't bite it to death. The source of that voice was most likely dead. He was dead with no chance of coming back. Yes, he had planned his death both times, but this time, there were no tricks, no bullets to induce a pseudo-death. It was only one step, and that was it. He could hear the ambulance sirens approaching. He left the rooftop, feeling nothing but irritation. Irritation because he couldn't bite that herbivore to death one last time,, irritation because there was a death on his territory, irritation because he dared to say good bye, and lastly, irritation because he lost a future worthy opponent.

On a whim, Hibari ventured to the place where the two bodies landed. He saw only blood, crowding, and a retreating ambulance. Among the crowd of people was a certain white–haired boxer. His shoulders were trembling, as if he were about to cry. Before Hibari knew it, his hand was moving on its own and tapped the man on his shoulder. And without his consent, his mouth starting forming words he never dreamed of saying. "Do you really think you should be crying? He's not dead yet. That herbivore can't be dead. Hurry to the hospital!"

Ryohei appeared to be shaken up by his words. He felt the same way, even though he was the one who said it. Somewhere, he believed that herbivore was still alive. No, he wanted it to be true. Though he would never admit it, he never disliked the time they spent together. Even though they were always loud, destroyed Namimori property, and annoyed him to no end, he found those times to be somewhat pleasant in some odd way. Their daily antics had always added variety in his life. The fights, the destruction, the girlish screams, and the baby.

As the cloud's shadow disappeared, he pulled back his hand and Ryohei started running in the direction of the hospital. He turned to the crowd and pulled out his trademark tonfas. He uttered five syllables and charged. Even if that herbivore was dead, Hibari would always protect the peace in their hometown.

* * *

"So where are you going now, byon?" Ken asked the person behind him.

"Kufufu. Of course we'll go to Ko—" He stopped. "On second thought, we're going straight to Namimori."

"But that Ranking Fuuta hasn't arrived yet," Ken protested.

"Ken, don't argue with Mukuro-san!" M.M. yelled.

Ken mumbled angrily as they made their way to the train station. Mukuro however, didn't say a single word and had a distant look on his face. _Sayonara? _Not once in all his six lives had anyone ever told him that. Instead, it was he who would say those words. It was a refreshing change of pace, but the very person who uttered that word was one the Mukuro of another world cherished. And for him to say sayonara, Mukuro was not amused.

"Mukuro-san?"

"What?" Mukuro looked at Chikusa, whose face was as emotionless as always.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Kufufu. Why would you think that?" He felt something wet on his cheek. "Oya?" Tears? He was crying? He, who had gone through the six paths of reincarnation without a scream, was actually crying for the loss of a simple human? Mukuro wiped the tears off. "It's nothing."

_Liar._

Yes, he was a liar. That was why he was the Mist Guardian. He hid everything, including his own emotions. Yet there was one mist that revealed everything.

"Oya?" After they purchased the tickets and boarded the train, the first thing Mukuro saw was a lone, purple-haired girl who was crying while she slept on the train.

* * *

"Boss," she quietly murmured.

"Are you even listening to me?" her mother screamed out in rage.

Ah, that's right. She was being yelled at for having such poor grades in school. And then she heard it.

"Listen to me for once, Nagi!" The one she called her mother slapped her.

Nagi—no, Chrome held her stinging cheek. She glared at the woman in front of her with both her eyes.

"What is with those eyes? Do you think you can rebel against your own mother? You can't live without me!"

Emotions flared up. A memory of a possible future played in her head. For the first time in her life, she screamed at the woman. "So what? You would leave me to die anyways! I'm not as weak as you think! If anyone, you're the weak one for always picking on your own daughter!" Her confidence for saying these words came from her time with her boss. He was better than her parents. He taught her how to make friends, how to speak up for herself, and she was part of his family. The family this world's Tsuna never met.

"You dare to talk back to me, you wretched child!" The woman, her face twisted with hideous anger, raised her hand, prepared to strike.

Chrome didn't flinch when she saw that hand. Her purple eyes shone with ferocity. "I am not a wretched child! I'm Chrome! Chrome Dokuro!" From the ground a pillar of lava erupted. No, it was an illusion. By it didn't stop the woman from screaming.

"Monster! Witch! Demon!"

Chrome turned her back and left the place she had called home for most of her life. Home? Her home was not there. It was in Namimori with her beloved family. She was the mist that would enshroud them all. She found a black cloth in her pocket and tied it over her right eye. She made her way to the station, where she could ride a train to Namimori. She would go to where her boss was, whether he was dead or alive.

* * *

A child's wail filled the area. The boss of the Bovino Famiglia arrived at the source. "What is going on here?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. All of a sudden, Lambo started crying and he won't stop. Not even giving him grape candy will make him stop," replied a servant.

Lambo, the boy in question, started feeling around for the familiar purple bazooka. "Lambo, don't—" the boss ordered, but he didn't care. He pointed the bazooka at himself and pulled the trigger.

"Yare yare. It seems my younger self has been causing you trouble again, young Von—" the teen stopped. This was not the home he was expecting. This was his first home. A home he did not have many kind memories about. "Is there a reason why my younger self used the Ten-Year-Bazooka?"

"I don't know. He just wouldn't stop crying for some reason."

Adult Lambo sighed. "Send him on a mission."

"But there's only one mission and that one is—"

"I don't care. I'm still here so he'll still be alive after the mission."

* * *

A cloud of pink smoke surrounded him, but the cheery color did not lessen the boy's sorrow. A familiar bell rang out from a clock. It was the clock in the future Vongola Decimo's study. He opened his eyes with a jolt. That's right. There's no way Dame-Tsuna was gone. Because whenever he used the Ten-Year-Bazooka, Dame-Tsuna would always be there to comfort him. However, his eyes fell when he saw an empty desk, devoid of any paperwork and any human. Lambo started crying again. No one came to comfort him. The entire building was empty. Empty. When everyone says sayonara, they leave. And when everyone leaves, it becomes empty. So when Dame-Tsuna says sayonara, he leaves. And when he leaves, the spot in Lambo's heart that was reserved for him becomes empty.

* * *

Lambo returned to the present. His boss looked at him with concern. He was uncharacteristically quiet. "Lambo."

The boy looked at him with empty green eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, we have decided that you are old enough to go on a mission." He handed Lambo an envelope. "Your flight leaves in an hour. Get ready."

* * *

"The flight to Namimori leaves in one hour. I don't have the time to wait for you to pack your stuff," Reborn said to the begging boy in front of him.

"You won't have to wait! I'll leave without bringing anything. Please. Let me board the train with you!" he begged.

"You also need an extra ticket. How do you plan on getting that?"

_Please forgive me, Jyuudaime, for resorting to such actions. _"I'll steal it."

The baby contemplated this for a moment. Then he received a phone call. "What is it?" As the person on the other side spoke, Reborn's expression grew darker. "I see. Then I'll postpone my trip." He hung up. "Looks like you don't have steal anything. I have to take care of a few loose ends." He gave the boy the ticket. "Here. Have fun with whatever you plan on doing there."

Gokudera looked at the ticket. "Thank you very much, Reborn-san!" Only ten minutes ago, he had heard those words and received those memories. Though it was a pity Reborn didn't, he only wanted to see Jyuudaime.

Behind him, a car stopped for a brief moment to let someone off before going back to wherever it came from. "Aho-Dera?" Wide green eyes brightened up. "Aho-Dera!"

"What? Aho-Ushi!"

* * *

A white room. A constant beeping. He wasn't dead. Yamamoto was wide awake now. He was alive? "Takeshi!" He heard the voice of his dad. The familiar face filled up his field of vision.

"Pops?" he asked.

"Don't ever do that again. Throwing your life because you can't play baseball! That's just foolish!" his dad reprimanded.

Yamamoto gave a sad smile. "Yeah. I won't do that again." Before he had hit the ground, he heard Tsuna's voice. And then, he remembered. Tsuna stopped him from jumping. That was how it was supposed to be. That was how it was supposed to be and yet… "How's Tsuna?" he asked hesitantly.

His dad leaned back, his face downcast. "It can't be…"

* * *

**This isn't the sequel yet. I just really wanted to type this. Also, I'm sorry for making Chrome OOC. And now for a message.  
**

**Do you really think I'm going to kill Tsuna if I have four different sequels planned out? If you don't want him to die, than pick either M, T, C, or G, coded for my convenience and your guesses. So review! I'm not continuing this until I have at least 10 reviews. Your review can even be just one letter, though one of the four preferably. Though I warn you. The sequels might not be so angsty for those of you who like angst (if any). Another note. I apologize if some parts of the story were humorous. I don't think any of the parts are, but you never know.  
**

**And don't forget. I expect reviews and letters from those that don't want Tsuna to die.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Nana wept at her son's side. The small brunette lied on the hospital bed covered by white sheets smelling like medicine. His eyes were closed, almost like he was sleeping. Well, it was more like a deep slumber. But at least it was not an eternal slumber. At least, she hoped it wouldn't be. "Tsu-kun, feel free to wake up anytime. I'll, I'll make all your favorite foods when you come home," she said between sobs.

Two people watched her from outside. "So that's what a mother's love looks like," the girl mumbled longingly. "I wish she was like that when Nagi got in an accident."

The boy beside her placed a hand on her back. "Now we've seen him. It's about time we go back."

The girl nodded hesitantly. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and comfort the mother while being comforted herself. She wanted to speak to her boss of another world and tell him how he made her change. To thank him for being so kind to her. But at the same time, she wanted to stay with the one who saved her in another world when even her parents abandoned her. "Mukuro-sama?"

"Yes, Chrome?"

Chrome stared at his heterochromatic eyes not willing to say anything at first. "What is it?" Mukuro asked.

"C-can we stay just a bit longer? Just a bit?"

The boy's mouth formed a small o before forming a slight smile. "As long as you want." While Chromo focused looking out the door, Mukuro closed his eyes sadly. "But in this world, we were not to be so attached to a dying boy. We were not even supposed to know him," he whispered.

* * *

The next day Nana was stuck in her neighborhood, being tolds words of faked compassion and sympathy. And on that day they all met.

"Why? Why didn't you stop him?" cried ot a boy as he lashed out towards the boy trapped in a wheelchair.

For once, he did not smile. "Sorry." It was a meaningless word, said over and over without any effect. It simply existed for the sake of politeness. And yet he continued to say it. "Sorry. It was all my fault. I didn't stop him. I encouraged him. Sorry, everyone." _Sorry doesn't make up for everything, but it's the only thing I can say right now. _If he could go back in time, of course he would stop Tsuna from jumping.

_"How easy it is, to take just one step." _That was the last thing he had said. True it was easy. But for everyone else, it was too hard too deal with the pain. What a horrible excuse of a Rain Guardian he was. Washing everything away? If he couldn't even help one person how could he even help the famiglia?

A heavy atmosphere blanketed the room. A malicious laugh echoed. "Kufufu. I don't see why you are so concerned."

Gokudera turned around and glared at him. "I dare you to say that again."

"Oya? Do you not understand?" _It's not you who doesn't understand. It's me. _"We were not supposed to meet in this world. After all, in this world, Sawada Tsunayoshi was not meant to be Vongola Tenth. We are being deluded by these memories we received, but in this world, none of those things happened. They weren't supposed to happen. We should just continue on with our lives like we were supposed to without these memories." _It's okay if you hate me._

Gokudera stood up, his fist clenched. "You…" A flame raged on in his eyes as he got ready to punch the illusionist.

"Please don't hit him," Chrome pleaded.

"Why not? This guy is worthless. He doesn't even care about his own boss."

"I…I…" Chrome struggled to find the right words. It was something she knew as a fellow mist guardian. He was lying. But if she said that, he would lie again. Because he was used to being hated, he didn't mind taking on a bad role as long as if it was for his famiglia's sake. He hid his true feelings. She felt that when she looked at the memories of when he rested in her mind. Boss surely knew that as well. So what would he say? She glanced at the comatose teen they all surrounded. Could he hear everything?

"You keep saying Tsuna isn't going to be Vongola Tenth. What do you mean by that?" Yamamoto asked.

"All of the Ninths sons are still alive. Jyuudaime won't be a candidate. The only reason Reborn-san was coming here was because an enemy famiglia found out he was Iemitsu's son and was planning to use him as a hostage," Gokudera answered sullenly.

"Kufufu. You see? If it weren't for these memories, we never would have met."

"This is extremely depressing," Ryohei mumbled. They all looked at him in surprise. It was rare for him to stay quiet or speak softly. He was always known as the loud Sun Guardian. Chrome then looked at the small child sitting next to Tsuna with a hand on his cheek acting as mature as his twenty-five-year-old self. Instead of just being the same obnoxious child in their memories, he seemed to be comforting Tsuna, not letting him be alone as he dreamed, perhaps, of the day where they could all laugh together.

And then there was Hibari, standing outside the door. When he first saw Mukuro, he seemed annoyed, yet he didn't attack. It could be, as Mukuro said, that their rivalry existed in another world, not this one. Or it could be that the presence of their boss affected them greatly.

"I hope Boss wakes up soon," she said at last.

Lambo sniffled. "He won't wake up. His office was empty."

Gokudera jerked his head at him. "Why didn't I think of it before? The Ten Year Bazooka. We can use that to visit Jyuudaime in the future."

"H-he's not there. It was completely empty." The child's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the empty office. Empty again. He didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to accept that emptiness. But he had no choice. That was what he saw. Empty empty, empty. Just as Yamamoto's mantra was sorry, his was empty. The tears started spilling. He couldn't hold them in any longer. He couldn't be the tough boy he wanted to be. He couldn't be tough enough to protect the man he thought of as his brother. He reached into his afro and pulled out everything. There were his pink grenades with the pin still in place, candy and wrappers, and other useless junk. The one thing that was missing was the bazooka. "It's impossible to go to the future."

Gokudera bit the bottom of his lip. He tried not to yelled again. He'd yelled too much, being too desperate for his boss to wake up. But things take time. He knew that. He also knew of the possibility that he wouldn't ever wake up. That possibility was one that he'd rather not have exist. Even if he woke up without his memories, that would e okay. They'd make new memories. But a life was one thing that couldn't be brought back.

He couldn't argue that Mukuro's words were false. They all had more meaning than the countless sorry's uttered by Yamamoto. But whether it was in a different world or this one, he would always follow him to the end of the world. "Hurry up and wake up, Jyuudaime."

Ryohei kept his head down and his mouth shut. It was hard to do it, but he felt that if he talked as he normally would, then Tsuna's fragile body would break like glass. He didn't want that to happen. Although he didn't understand the hidden meaning behind everyone's words he did know one thing. They all, despite never meeting in this world, wanted him to wake up. No matter how much of an idiot he was, he wasn't insensible. That's why he thought it was best to say nothing as they all let out their feelings. To lessen the burden in their hearts by letting them continue to talk. He already got rid of his burdens but the others were not as good at getting rid of such things. So letting them talk was the best and only way he could think of.

Hibari listened from outside as those inside yelled out their frustrations. He glared at a passing nurse, scaring her away. What was he doing exactly? He didn't know himself. He was not the type to brood over things. All he did was protect the peace. He didn't fight with the illusionist. Something told him not to. Maybe it was the same thing that made those words flow out of his mouth two days ago. What that something was, he didn't know. What he did know was that it messed around in his mind, giving him those memories and making him act differently.

It made them all act differently.

* * *

When he realized it, he was at a fork in the road. When he looked around, all he saw was a pitch black. He could only see a few feet around him because of an unknown source of light. What he saw in front of him besides darkness was a path that split into four and a sign. He read the sign. "Which path will you take?" What he hoped to be a guide was nothing but a question. How could he know which path to take? He didn't know which one lead where. He sat down. He was all alone.

"I wonder if everyone is worried." He paused and quickly shook his head, dispelling such thoughts. He shouldn't be selfish. After all, he never actually met them. True, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari were in his school, but he never talked to them enough to be called friends. Just because he had these memories didn't mean anything changed. He was still Dame-Tsuna. He had no good points. He had no courage. There was no way he could befriend them like that Tsuna did.

Tsuna looked down on the ground to distract himself. The path was made of dirt surrounded by grass. No, that wasn't all. He noticed markings in front of each of the four paths. They were words written in English. They were faded, and the only legible letters were the first. C, G, M, T. Those were the four letters. He had no idea what the rest were, and even if he did, he wouldn't know what they meant. "So those are my choices?"

Seeing that he couldn't go any further unless he picked a path, he began associating the letters with words he knew. "Um, C would be Chrome. G would be Gokudera. M would be Mukuro. And T is Tsuna, me. I really don't know which one to pick." Chrome was Chrome, always shy and kind. Gokudera was really loyal. Mukuro was the person who hated the mafia. And there was no need to explain himself. He decided to rule T out. Tsuna was just…too cowardly. On that note, he decided to take out Chrome as well. He didn't want to offend her. There were times when she could be really brave. He just thought she was not suited for this.

So that just left Gokudera and Mukuro. He didn't know why he kept Mukuro as an option, considering what happened in his memories, but something kept nagging him to. "So does that mean I should go with that path?" But there was also Gokdera. No, he decided to rule that option out. If it was Gokudera, he would follow him everywhere, even to the afterlife. He didn't want that.

Tsuna stood up. He walked to the path labeled M. "I hope you'll help me now, Mukuro." As he continued on that path, the other paths disappeared, erased by the darkness. After he was long gone, another light shone at the diverging point. Under that light, the words were revealed.

Call Glass Maze Tree

* * *

**And now it's time for the sequel to start. Or more like it is the end of the prologue. Now then,, in no way, shape or form am I promoting 6927. It's just that his name fit the letter and there aren't many names that start with M. **

**So the results for the vote were (if I counted right)...  
M-6 T-5 C-3 G-0  
**

**No one voted for G? Not even one? Is this because I didn't give you a hint? And then there are people wanting me to write out all four sequels.  
**

**Anyway, now that you know what each of the letters stand for, I'm curious to see if your vote will change. Of course, there are no revotes. And the names mean absolutely nothing. Now, I have a couple things to say to the reviewers. If you didn't review please read the last few paragraphs for an infodump.**

* * *

**Yuu3 - Thank you. Don't worry about Lambo's trip to the future. There is a good explanation to that. As for Tsuna going back to normal, it all depends on how the story will go.  
**

**PuroCieloFiamme - Don't worry. This will continue. **

**al ilmo nour**** - What about Yamamoto?  
**

**Soul of The World - Sorry. None of those happen.  
**

**kyuuo - Thank you.  
**

**animeangel2798 - Another thank you.  
**

**Swanfrost15 - I'm slowly noticing how no one even mentions Yamamoto. And yes, this is AU.  
**

**krizhna14 - Sorry it wasn't like you expected. And by mature, I surely hope you weren't thinking I'd write a M rated fic.  
**

**Seithr-Kairy - And here we have our first complainer about having no hints. I'm just going to say thank you for reviewing and choosing a letter.  
**

**scheneeve - Maybe I should have let Yamamoto die since no one seems to care about him.  
**

**Taira-keimei - When I have nothing else to say, I say thank you.  
**

**Miyanoai - Thank you. As for your question, I'm still thinking.  
**

**Ayz283 - Yay for not mentioning Yamamoto again. Sarcasm aside, Reborn does not remember because he is not a guardian. And yay for liking Chrome  
**

**ruhiko - T Takeshi!**

**Kouru-Kage(anon) - Wow you guessed names. And actually mentioned Yamamoto. If this was a test and I was a teacher, I'd give you an A.**

**Seriyuu - Tsuna's not going to die. But you are not going to see him recover until the very last chapter because you don't care about the other guy.**

**TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness - For the last time, he** **is not going to die. Don't look at me like that.**

**mangopudding - Yay! Someone cares for Yamamoto! Too bad this is the last comment. **

**...Am I being to picky with the comments without Yamamoto?**

* * *

**And now let me explain this since I probably won't get a chance to talk about this in the sequel. It's been a week since the first chapter. Tsuna's in a coma. Yamamoto is stuck in a wheelchair. The other guardians are there. Tsuna is stuck in some other world besides the human world. No he is not in the afterlife. Not that he knows that. Please note that Tsuna thinks he died. Anyway, he is stuck there until he does something, which is pick a path.  
**

**Now for background information. All of Nono's sons are alive, meaning Tsuna won't be Vongola Tenth unless they die, which is highly unlikely for this world. Some enemy family found out that Iemitsu had family in Japan away from the mafia and planned to kill or use them as hostages. Therefore, Reborn was sent not to train Tsuna, but to protect him and Nana from the shadows. However, during the time Gokudera was begging to him, an enemy attacked a Vongola base. Reborn was called by Nono and had to go there. So, good-bye Reborn, because you will probably never have an appearance in the sequel. I'm very sorry about that. Please don't kill me.  
**

**And please don't kill me for not updating my other fic and working on another new one.  
**

**To be continued in Maze of Memories...  
**


End file.
